


Beeper Emergency!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Kim Possible (2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Ron has to beep Kim but her beeper is off!





	Beeper Emergency!

"Kim, I've gotta beep you but your beeper's off!" Ron said.

"What?" Kim said. "But I'm right here. You don't have to beep me. Now what's the sitch?"

"No, I've gotta beep you! That's what the song says! It says call me beep me if you wanna reach me!" Ron said.

"Fine, call me then," Kim said. She had her phone with her, just not her beeper.

So Ron called her and told her the problem. The problem was that he had to beep her but her beeper's off.

"But you just called me instead," Kim said.

"Oh yeah," Ron said. "Problem solved!"

The End


End file.
